The present invention relates to homeland security and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for protecting marine ports from clandestine attacks utilizing weapons hidden on incoming maritime vessels.
It is recognized that terrorist activities could be directed to marine ports for the purposes of disabling marine transportation of goods. In order to provide such protection, there needs to be provided some structure that has the assets to conduct surveillance, be capable of defending itself and be able to escort military and commercial vessels into an associated port. The present invention is directed to a structure that provides these capabilities.
The present invention contemplates one or more structures that would be placed just outside an entrance to a port on other marine access route for the purposes of monitoring and inspecting incoming maritime traffic. In an exemplary embodiment, for example, a pair of structures could be located on opposite sides of a shipping channel entering into the port or other waterway with sensors positioned laterally across the waterway so that the sensors could monitor traffic passing in the waterway from each of the structures. The sensors could include video and electromagnetic sensors positioned for the purposes of examining the hulls of vessels passing between the structures so as to be able to detect externally mounted devices that may be used to damage the port or waterway to prevent its use. Each structure would also include sufficient crews and equipment to enable a rapid inspection of any suspect vessels and sufficient weaponry to assure compliance with any orders to stop such vessels.